


Brave

by Dracosalive (livesybaby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/Dracosalive
Summary: When an unexpected figure shows up on Hermiones doorstep during the night, she isn't sure what she expects - but it isn't this.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Brave

Hermione didn't make a habit of staying awake into the early hours, but something felt off that night and she didn't feel comfortable drifting off to sleep in her childhood bedroom, especially with her parents away on holiday. Crookshanks had been pacing the carpet for what seemed like hours, even her boisterous half kneazle couldn't find rest and she couldn't figure out why.

It was nearing two in the morning when she heard the distinct pop of apparition. She wondered momentarily if it was a trick of the wind, something nondescript and safe and muggle. Maybe Mr Thompson next door was closing his wheelie bin or maybe she'd imagined the whole thing and sleep really was getting to her.

She disillusioned herself as she peeked from the downstairs window, nothing out of the ordinary - just a warm summers night and the remains of moonlight. She huffed a laugh to herself as she straightened her sleepshirt, all alone in a house that didn't exactly feel like home anymore, no wonder she was inventing things in her mind.

The resounding knock on the front door was something that couldn't be mistaken or passed off as a trick of the mind.

She crept into the unlit hallway, her wand slipped cautiously down the back of her shorts just incase. As she approached the front door she could make out a dark figure through the textured glass, taller than herself - she clutched her wand in her waistband as she called out from behind the wood.

"Who's there?"

"I-Is that you, Granger?"

Hermione frowned, recognising the familiar voice though it was hoarse and tainted by the wind. Maybe she should have been more cautious but something in her gut made her swing the door open to reveal the cloaked figure, eyes red rimmed and messy hair plastered on his forehead.

"P-Please, I need help"

*

Draco Malfoy stood awkwardly shivering in the middle of the Grangers' muggle living room. It was an unusual, unheard of and totally unexpected turn of events, but then - everything Hermione had known since the age of eleven had been turned on its head year after year.

"Let me dry your cloak, I'll fetch you a blanket" Hermione murmured, turning around to reach for the crochet granny blanket on the back of the settee.

When Draco handed her his heavy, sodden cloak in return for the handmade warmth she gasped audibly. Draco was wearing what once would have been classed as a very smart Oxford and woolen trousers. Though now, the once pristine white fabric was tinged grey in places and crimson red in others. Buttons were missing and one of the sleeves was ripped from the shoulder.

"You need to start talking" Hermione whispered, moving past his shaky outreach to drape the blanket around his shoulders herself. She rubbed at his biceps through the thick wool and when he visibly winced at the contact she pulled out her wand and murmured a warming charm, guiding him to sit down.

"Malfoy, why did you come here?"

"it's the last place they'd think to look for me" he avoided her gaze "pureblood heir runs away to muggle-born princess' house? impossible"

She pushed the memory of him calling her muggle-born instead of the alternative neatly into the back of her mind, she'd think it over later - probably when she was fighting sleep and instead wondering what possessed her to let her arch nemesis into her home.

"who's looking for you?" she asked carefully "your parents?"

"Father's in Azkaban, though probably not for long anymore" he whispered "Mother left when I did, she's gone somewhere safe.. We couldn't end up in the same place, that'd be too easy for them"

"Them?" the crease between her brow grew deeper "You aren't making any sense-.."

"The death eaters.. H-Him.." Draco breathed harshly "My father displeased the dark Lord, that means I have to step up and-.. And-.. I couldn't do it Hermione, I was-.. I was scared-.."

She stored away her given name with the sound of 'muggle-born' slipping easily from his chapped lips.

"What did they ask of you, Draco?"

"He wanted me to take the mark.. Prove my allegience-.. Said if I didn't then they'd-.. They'd-.." he broke down uncharacteristically, his sobs wrenching through his already trembling form. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around the taller boy and pull him into her chest, like a Mother would for her son. She tried to force all the dislike into the far crevices of her memory, Draco had been a colossal prat over the years but right now he was a terrified boy who'd begged her for a sanctuary.

"They said they'd kill her-.." he choked out against her nightshirt "My Mother-.. Make me watch-.."

"Look at me-.." she spoke softly but firm, tugging him upwards to face her "Look at me Draco, your Mother-.. Narcissa-. Is she safe?"

He nodded shakily "She took a portkey before I apparated, she's-.."

Hermione cupped her hand softly over his mouth, shaking her head "I'm not an occlumens Draco, be careful what you tell me"

He nodded solemnly, allowing her to pull his head into her lap and card her fingers through his hair.

"Tomorrow we're going to the order, they'll protect you" Hermione voiced, wondering what the reaction would be when she flooed with him to Grimmauld Place. "They'll question you, they'll need to be sure you aren't a spy-.."

"I understand" He spoke, his throat scratchy and torn "You really think they'll help me?"

"I'll hex the bollocks off anyone who argues" Hermione mumbled sternly

Draco breathed out a quiet laugh, eyes growing heavy with her careful caressing

"I'm sorry, Hermione" he whispered "For everything-.."

"I know you are" She swept the matted hair from his forehead "but you're going to make it up to me, to us. You need to help us Draco, do what's right"

"I will.." he swallowed thickly "Anything you tell me, just please-.. don't make me go back"

"You're safe now Draco, we look after our own" she said softly, firmly.

Hermione graciously ignored the silent tears that soaked through her sleep shorts, pushing her fingers through his hair and gently massaging his scalp until he drifted off into a quiet slumber.

Tomorrow she'd get onto the order, she'd make them grant him immunity in return for his services. She'd fight for him because no one else could, or would.

That boy, the one who considered himself a coward for fleeing the dark Lord had actually shown himself to be brave at heart, brave enough to ask for help from an unlilely source.

Brave enough to make a choice, even though he barely had one.

No one would ever call Draco Malfoy brave, or strong or any of those things.

But Hermione knew he was, knew the day that that boy had fallen asleep in her lap was one of the bravest moments of his life, and for that she was thankful. 


End file.
